The pretty little dress
by Saskiel
Summary: When you are just about ready to get over your ex and he shows up at the bar you are in.. With his new girl on his arm.. Thankfully, there is someone who can help you out with the predicament. KakaSaku, modern!AU, three-shot with some M rated content coming in the second/third part
1. Chapter 1

_I've been reading some KakaSaku lately and I just couldn't help myself :X this is gonna be a short two-shot, hopefully, I'll get up the second part up soon. It's not the most original idea, far from it, but I wanted to write something for fun._

_Also, I wrote it on a laptop which doesn't have a proper English grammar-checker (that's a word now), so please excuse the missing/too many commas and other mistakes._

* * *

It has been five months. Less than half a year after Sasuke has unceremonially dumped her. They have been together for seven years, being the high school sweethearts and all, before _he _decided that _they _were no longer the people they used to be. Sure, they've changed, but Sakura was not dumb enough to understand his message of "_I _am done with this relationship".

She allowed herself to mope around for a while after he moved out of their apartment that they've found during college. Sasuke left all of the pictures that had both of them in the frame, only taking the ones which didn't have Sakura. She didn't notice during his swift packing, but after a few days of staring at their young faces, it felt like a slap in the face.

After that, Ino felt Sakura should be already over the Uchiha and decided that she would help out. In a very Ino-way.

„Hey girlfriend! We are heading out tonight! No excuses! I will be picking you up at 8 and I am bringing a dress for you with me. Ciao!" Ino's voice sounded way too enthusiastic in the voice mail, Sakura concluded. But unless she was ready to change her address right now, she knew the blonde would not leave her alone.

Glancing at the clock, Sakura's brows knitted together. If she left work now, she would still have some time at home for a bath before the dreaded night out and possibly she could squeeze in pizza delivery if she put in the order on her way home. Turning the laptop off, Sakura got up and stretched her arms, noting the lack of other people in the office. Once again, she was the last one to leave work. A small sigh left her lips as she picked up her belongings, ready to make her way out.

xx

„You cannot be serious, Pig, I own kitchen towels which have more fabric than this," Sakura was turning the skimpy dress in her hands before making it into a ball which fit into her fist, waving it in front of the blonde to make her point.

"Stop being melodramatic and put it on," grabbing both her shoulders, Ino turned the pinkette around and pushed her in the direction of the bedroom.

Sakura decided to send her one more death glare for a good measure before closing the door and stripping down, the clothing in question laid out on her bed, silently judging her choice of underwear. It was a strapless dress which would expose her legs from mid-thigh down. It had a heavy wrinkle design which was pleasant to the touch, not to mention the deep forest green color, which indicated that Ino bought this specifically for Sakura, since the blonde had exactly zero green clothes in her wardrobe.

It wasn't that the dress was bad looking, but it was a lot more revealing than she was used to. Sasuke once mentioned that girls that revealed this much were trying too hard. Sakura always wanted to please him and so she never got any that would reach higher than just above her knees.

But no matter how much she didn't wear them, it apparently wasn't enough. Or not enough for him, in any case.

With that thought, Sakura slipped the dress over her head, surprised at how comfy it felt. Her bubblegum hair was already blow dried and styled for the night, the longest part of her bob almost touching her collar bone. Her fingertips traced the freckles on her bare shoulders, not even sure when this part of her body was exposed to this degree.

The dress was hugging her body tightly, showing off her narrow waist. Although she didn't have the picture-perfect hourglass figure, her hips were wide enough to be pleasing to the eye. In terms of breasts, Sakura never really had much, but it never bothered her. It made it easier since she wouldn't be able to wear a bra, the top of the dress is secured only with elastic lining on the inside edge.

Sakura was looking at herself in the full body length mirror which was next to her bed. She couldn't remember the last time her body looked so womanly. For the first time in months, she had a sense of hope.

Ino chose this moment to knock at the door shortly, before marching through them, not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Damn, you hot! I am telling you, we are getting you some action tonight, men won't be able to take their eyes off your butt," she said, plopping herself on Sakura's bed.

"So, you really don't think this is too revealing?"

"For once, just show what you've got – you can wear your virgin clothes some other day," Ino picked at her nails, already dressed in a purple summer dress. Her long hair loose and her make-up done perfectly, she was ready for a party. "Should I do your make-up?"

"Sure. Better you do it, I could possibly make it look virgin," Sakura snapped at her friend with no real heat.

Ino just clapped her hands, excited. "We will make you into an absolute 10 out of 10," she said before running off to get her make-up bag.

xx

And that is how Sakura ended up in a night club, sitting at the bar, alone, sipping on a cocktail. Her friend was nowhere to be found for the last hour. She remembered seeing her hot and heavy with some man on the dancefloor, he was definitely Ino's type. If they were still in the club, it would most likely be in a dark corner in a make-out session, but Sakura doubted they haven't left yet.

She herself thought of leaving some time ago, but the beats were a welcomed change of pace from her usual string of reality shows and pjs. Plus, there were drinks. However, no number of fruity cocktails would keep her here for another hour, she promised herself as well as her wallet.

Tapping her heel to the rhythm of the current song, Sakura glanced over the people lost to the dance. She smiled to herself, toying with the idea of joining them before going home. Just as she was about to get up, her eyes spotted a familiar face in the crowd and she stilled on the bar chair, shocked.

His hair shiny jet-black hair was reflecting the blues and reds of the flickering lights as he was making his way through the crowd. With a white button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up, and dark jeans, Sakura could not deny Sasuke's good looks.

What she also couldn't deny was the redhead firmly attached to his side, holding hands with him. And her luck, as it would seem, did not end there, she thought sourly when Sasuke started moving in her direction at the bar, making direct eye contact with her.

"Sakura, I didn't know this was your kind of scene," he said when they reached her. His staredown made the pinkette straighten up in her seat, suddenly conscious of her exposed legs.

"What can I say, I've been broadening my horizons lately," her hand brushed over the hem of her dress, pretending it needed adjusting.

"Sasuke-kun, let's dance!" the redhead glued to his arm whined, clearly upset with the other female who her boyfriend was giving attention. Said boyfriend continued to stare at his ex-girlfriend, seemingly content with the staring contest they were having.

Sakura was cursing Ino in her mind with some very colorful words when she noticed a flash of silver hair next to Sasuke. She's seen this man at the bar earlier tonight, he seemed to be there alone, just like herself. Without giving it much thought, she slid down from her chair and reached for the man's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey there, babe, what took you so long? I thought we agreed on going to dance to the next song?" she said, a pleading look in her eyes, now that her back was towards Sasuke.

He first glanced behind her before taking in her desperate expression. To Sakura's luck, he was able to put two and two together quickly and seemed willing to help her out.

"Sorry, kitten, have I been gone that long? I haven't noticed," he took her hand in his, leading her away from a very confused Sasuke.

Before they even reached the dance floor, her mystery man pushed her into a twirl before pulling her flush back to his body. Sakura wasn't the best dancer, but she took classes during high school just like the rest of the girls in her class, so she was able to follow his lead. He was making it easy for her, but not easy enough to allow her looking back to the spot where they left Sasuke and his new prize.

When she almost blindly reached out for help, she didn't expect to find _this_. Her dance partner was moving both of them with the grace of a professional dancer. Very soon Sakura's body relaxed into the movements, nearly forgetting the awkward exchange that happened less than two minutes ago.

The fast-paced beat was replaced by a slow melody of a song that Sakura didn't recognize, but it gave her the time needed to check that her ex was no longer at the bar. She withdrew from the silver-haired man, only to have him tug her back. His right hand rested securely on her back, pulling her closer to his body, as he lowered his head to her ear.

"He is still watching us, they are at the tables next to the bar."

They fell into an easy-going step, the man moving them across the floor in tiny circles so that Sakura could see for herself the male glaring at them, with his girlfriend sitting next to him, talking to him and stroking his arm. His staring made Sakura feel on edge, once again.

"Thank you," she said back, taking her eyes off Sasuke. "I am Sakura, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, kitten," he smiled down at her, the lack of his name not lost on Sakura. She decided to let it go, for now, he has been helping her, after all. She wasn't gonna grill him about manners when she practically threw herself on him.

"So, I take it there was trouble in paradise?"

"Apparently," she said with a sad smile. "I wasn't aware of it until the paradise was over."

"I'd say it's his loss, then," there was a wolfish grin on the mystery's man face, which made Sakura chuckle.

"Is this how you pick up girls in bars, huh?"

"Only those," he made her make another twirl for him, before bringing her back, "who ask for a savior," his grin was infectious, the warmth of his palm seeping through her dress just above her backside.

Her cheeks felt warm and she knew for sure that she was blushing, the thumb of his hand rubbing circles on her back. His scent filled her nose as she got even closer to him. He smelled of misty mornings in the pine forest. They danced for the rest of the song, his chin rested on the crown of her head, both lost in their own thoughts.

"How about I get you a drink, Sakura," it wasn't a command, but he wasn't asking her either. She smiled at him and nod, once again following his lead as they ventured to the bar. Her mystery man ordered a whisky for himself and one of those fruity cocktails she was having earlier.

"How did you know I was drinking these?" Sakura asked while the bartender was preparing their drinks.

"I might have seen you before, it's hard to miss you in that pretty little dress," the wink he gave her left Sakura speechless before she laughs out loud. When their drinks arrived, there was still a smile on her face. She raised her glass to make a toast.

"To pretty little dress."

"To pretty little dress," he echoed her words as their glasses clinked together.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Please drop a review if you've liked it, or even if you didn't. They are the fuel for the second part which will have some steam to it!_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If you spot any major grammar issues, please let me know. More notes at the end of the chapter :)

* * *

"So, let me recap this," Sakura said, pointing her glass at the man sitting next to her. "You used to be a Latin dancer but then your partner got knocked up and you completely stopped with the competitions? And now you are... A teacher? How does one go from an athlete to a teacher - of geography of all subject?!"

The silver-haired man chuckled. "After Kurenai, my dance partner got pregnant, I realized that I was competing more for her than for myself. As for how does one become a teacher, well, a good friend of mine is the principal of a high-school and they needed someone to teach classes for a short period of time and it kind of just… Stuck, I suppose," he shrugged.

Sakura shook her head, a smile on her lips. After she graduated from college, she got hired in a company where she already worked part-time during her studies. She never had any interesting jobs before that. Maybe it was the sweet liquor on her tongue, but it's been ages since she met someone as interesting as the men who only called her "kitten". She wanted to know more.

"Why do you go to the bars, then?"

"For dancing, of course," his reply confused her.

"But, you just said that -"

"I said that I no longer wanted to compete, not that I stopped liking dance," he interrupted her with a knowing smile.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense," she said, feeling a little silly that this wouldn't occur to her.

They spent a few moments in comfortable silence, each sipping on their drink. Sakura would sometimes cast glances at the man and look away as soon as he would give her a questioning look. After this happened for the third time, Sakura stood up and excused herself. Her steps were just slightly unsteady as she walked past the dancing crowd, in search of the toilets. They were easy to spot with a bunch of girls in front of them, so Sakura took her place at the end of the line.

xx

The wait felt like an eternity, but Sakura would soon be the next one to go, just two more girls in front of her at the moment.

Sakura's foot tapped in the rhythm of the song, mindlessly, as she hypnotized the door with her gaze. Why do bars only have one toilet for women, anyway? It made no sense.

Finally, the door opened and a red-head came out. Sakura didn't immediately recognize her, merely happy that she was almost the one to go there. Unfortunately for her, the girl did notice her.

"Who are you and why does Sasuke-kun keep looking at you?!" she barked out, folding her arms over her chest as she stared at Sakura, who was caught of guard completely.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you dense? I asked you who you are and why is Sasuke-kun so interested in you?"

Sakura finally pieced it together. She looked at the girl in front of her more closely. Her hair was loosely falling around her face, touching her shoulders. Her eyes, hidden behind red-trimmed glasses, were angry and there was a pout on her lips. She was wearing a black tight-fitting dress with sequences all over it, reflecting the multi-colored lights flashing from the dance floor.

"I doubt that Sasuke is interested in me, seeing as we broke up," Sakura said, folding her own arms. She did not appreciate the deadly glare from the trophy-girlfriend of her ex.

The red-head squinted her eyes before she snorted. "You were with Sasuke-kun? That's rich as if he would ever notice someone like you."

Sakura watched as her body language changed. Before, the red-head was angry, holding herself close. But now, her hands were on her hips as she laughed, spewing mean comments.

"He would never be with someone who is so small, also the color of your hair, is that supposed to be a joke? And don't even get me started on -"

"Well, I am sure that _you_ are a much better fit for him than I was for the _last-seven-years_," she interrupted the string of criticism that was being thrown at her. "So, how about you run back to your boyfriend now and leave me alone, yes?"

The red-head was left speechless as Sakura took off, finally her turn to use the toilet. She didn't see the girl huff and puff away, but she felt proud of herself at that moment.

xx

When Sakura returned, she found her silver-haired man at the bar, basically the same spot she left him. He turned around, seemingly in search of her. It made her smile and she waved at him as she got in his hearing distance.

"Wanna do some more dancing?" she asked, standing next to him.

"How could I ever turn down such a request, kitten" he replied, his eyes smiling.

Hopping off his bar stool, he took her hand in his and together they made their way back to the dance floor. Soon after that, they were lost in the movement, enjoying each others company. Sakura still couldn't believe that she asked most likely the only man in here who was an actual dancer to be her ticket out of the awkward situation with her ex.

They barely danced for ten minutes when the upbeat tune got replaced by a slow song. And another after that.

It has been the third song that Sakura was securely held by the man, swaying in the slow rhythm. His hand was keeping her close to his body, only occasionally spinning her under his arm. He clearly enjoyed the way it made her laugh.

It took her a bit of time to recognize the song that was currently playing in the background of her happy moment.

_Burning like embers, falling, tender… Long before the days of no surrender… Years ago and well you know…_

Sakura's gaze made it's way to the spot where Sasuke was sitting nearly the whole evening. He was talking to his new girlfriend. She couldn't help but recall what the red-head had told her not even half an hour ago.

_All I ever wanted was you… I'll never go to heaven 'Cause I don't know how…_

"What's your name?" she asked, looking up in the dark eyes of her dance partner. She wasn't pleading.

_Let's raise a glass or two… To all the things I've lost on you…_

"Kakashi."

_Tell me are they lost on you… Oh oh… Just that you could cut me loose…_

"Let's get out of here, Kakashi," taking his hand in hers, Sakura made her way to the front door, not looking back.

_After everything I've lost on you… Is that lost on you? Baby, is that lost on you?_

xx

She didn't have a plan, far from it. She acted on an impulse and now her head refused to work properly, making everything seem a bit hazy. Once they got out of the bar, Kakashi hailed down a taxi for them. When they were seated in the back of the car, he gave the driver an address.

Sakura was looking out of the window as the car started moving. Their inter-twined hands were between them. Kakashi slightly squeezed her to bring attention to him. When she looked at him, he asked her if everything was alright.

"Yes, actually," she said, smiling at him.

She was in a taxi with a man she just met tonight. If Sasuke did not show up, she would likely never asked him to dance. But he did and she was now driving to, presumably, his home. It was the most impulsive decision she has done in months, if not years. She realized that she was absolutely okay with it as she watched the worry leave his face after the reply she gave him.

She released his hand just to be able to get closer to him. "Everything is more than alright," her fingers played with a button on his shirt. She cast him a glance between her eyelashes, mere inches from his face.

Kakashi did not leave her waiting for long. Putting his hand into her pink locks, he closed the distance between their lips. She could taste the faint traces of whisky he drank that evening as they kissed, unhurriedly.

She felt his athletic body under the shirt, enjoying the way he held her close. Even with the slow pace, there was a hunger to his kisses, something that was thrilling to Sakura. Shifting her body, she was now sitting on his lap, her small frame fitting nicely as he circled his arms around her to keep her firmly in place.

It was also her who deepened the kiss. She felt his fingers dig into her back as he let out an appreciative grunt, adjusting to their new position. They only left each other's lips to draw some air, in those moments they would look into each other's eyes, the palm-able attraction making both of them excited.

xx

She was still on Kakashi's lap when the taxi came to stop. She made her way off of him, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment as he paid the driver. They left the car and he lead her to the front door of one of the buildings that were on the street. She took a quick look around while Kakashi fished for his keys.

It looked like a nice neighborhood, this street was well lit and she could see a few shops, which were closed now, but their fronts were casting light on the street. Kakashi lived in a three-story building which was part of the block. It seemed old but cared for.

He unlocked the door and motioned for her to go in first, closing behind them.

"All the way up," he said.

They were silent as they walked up. Sakura couldn't shake the feeling that he was staring at her butt and before she could stop herself, she added an extra sway to her hips. When she reached the top of the second floor, she turned around and sure enough, his eyes were firmly glued to her backside. It made something primal stir within her.

When they reached the top floor, the pinkette moved out of the way and Kakashi moved to the door at the right side of the small, square hallway. He entered the apartment, turning on the light and walking towards the small table which had a small bowl, presumably for keys, since he put his there.

Sakura followed him into the room, taking a quick look around. They were in a small living room, judging by the TV and a comfy-looking sofa. All the furniture was in off-white color with light gray elements. There was a splash of turquoise in the form of a few throw pillows and an abstract painting on the opposite wall. There was no window here, but from where she stood she could see the entrance to the kitchen on her left side, where the whole wall was almost entirely out of glass. To her right were two more rooms, she assumed one of them would be the bedroom.

Sakura looked back at Kakashi, who was still standing by the coffee table, his back to her. She switched the lights back off, making him turn his head. She closed the door behind her without dropping eye contact with him, leaning against his front door. The only light was coming from the street through the kitchen window, making Sakura visible to Kakashi. Biting her bottom lip, Sakura reached for the zipper at her back, the sound of her dress being undone carrying through the quiet apartment. Letting it fall off her body, she pushed it aside with her heel. She watched him take in her nearly-naked form as she trailed her fingers over the black lace of her panties. He was mostly cast in shadows for her, but she could swear she saw him gulp when her own hand brushed over her nipple, finally releasing her bottom lift. Raising her other hand, she beckoned him to her.

He hesitated for a split second, but then he made his way to her waiting body and like a predator capturing his prey, he started kissing her. The way he was keeping her bare back against the wood, his hands roaming from her hips to her breasts, made Sakura moan. She could feel his cock pressing into the flesh of her belly. Sneaking her hand between their bodies she stroked him through the fabric of his pants, earning herself a low growl as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, planting open mouth kisses on her skin.

* * *

AN: Oh my! Thank you so much for the positive response, everyone! :D I am so happy so many of you enjoyed it ^^ shoutout to NovemBerries, ollia and .hatake, I loved reading your reviews so much and have re-read them probably a thousand times already! XD To everyone else who left a comment, thank you from the bottom of my heart, it means the world to me! To a ff author, getting a response from the readers is really something so powerful, I cannot stress it enough!

Also, I decided to keep you waiting a bit longer because I am mean like that! XD This is now becoming a three-shot! The promised M-rated stuff is already written, I need to add one or two more scenes, so the wait should not be as long anymore, I (almost) promise ^^


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yes, the song in the last chapter was _Lost On You _by LP. If anyone is interested in the song choices for this chapter, I had _Ring My Bells_ by Enrique Iglesias for the first part and _Uncover_ by Zara Larsson for the second part. If you spot any major grammar mistakes, please let me know. More AN at the end of the chapter :)

* * *

It didn't take Sakura long before she wanted more, making a quick work of Kakashi's belt and tugging at his pants which he promptly removed, once they were at his ankles, together with his shoes and socks. Pushing lightly at his chest, she guided them to his spacious sofa. Forcing him to sit down, Sakura stayed standing in front of him, as she started moving to a non-existing melody. Her heels would make a tapping noise whenever she would turn around as her hands scraped over the exposed skin.

Kakashi's eyes were following the motions of her fingers, wherever they would move. From her hair, which she held in her fists, like he did earlier that night, before letting it fall back, the sparse light in the room making it almost silvery. Then down her neck, which he got acquainted not too long ago, leaving white pressure trails as her nails dug into the skin, over her breasts and belly, all the while her hips were rocking to the rhythm in her head.

When she reached her underwear, the hunger in his gaze nearly drove her insane, but she also didn't want to release this hold she had on him quite yet. Hooking the thin lace under her thumbs, she started sliding it down her legs, taking her time. She kept her back straight, moving her whole upper body until the last piece of clothing was touching the floor. Stepping over it, Sakura savored the look he was giving her, like an animal who hasn't eaten for days, starving.

Starving for her.

Sakura could no longer keep him waiting, as well as herself. She lowered herself on his lap, kicking her stilettos off as she sat on him. He did not waste a single moment and drew her closer onto his hard member, making both of them moan in pleasure. After his initial move, Sakura started moving her hips, pressing her naked sex against his, still trapped in boxers. When he tried to shift them into another position, she held him down and rubbed at him harder, moaning in his ear.

"Sakura," he choked out.

"Mhmm?" she murmured as she nipped at his neck.

"You are driving me crazy," he said, cupping her butt in his palms, squeezing it.

Arching her back as his cock rubbed at her clitoris, sending waves of pleasure through her body, she moaned loudly, before looking back at him, her expression full of lust. "What are you going to do about it, then?"

Kakashi wasn't going to wait for any more invitations and with the strength of his athletic body, he lifted her up. Sakura had only a second to throw her arms around his neck to catch onto him, but his hands never left her ass, holding her securely in place as he carried her to his bedroom, pushing the half-closed door with his knee.

xx

He sprawled her on his sheets and for a split second, he admired her pale skin, illuminated only by the moonlight streaming from the window above the bed. Sakura watched him take off his shirt and boxers, drinking in his naked body. Every inch of him was calling to her. Getting on her knees, she caressed his cock before lowering her mouth onto him, sucking gently, testing the waters.

"Fuck, kitten," Kakashi grabbed a fistful of her pink locks, but he didn't pressure her, giving her room to do whatever she wanted.

She enjoyed the way he would tense up whenever she would suck at the tip. Moaning around his cock in her mouth, she touched her already wet pussy. Her moans were increasingly louder as he started gently pushing his hips against her lips, not enough to choke her with his length, but enough to fuel her to suck faster and harder.

"Sakura," his voice came out husky, making a shiver run down her spine. "Lemme grab a condom."

Letting him slip out of her mouth, she shook her head slightly. "It's fine, I'm on pills," she said before bringing him back, her tongue already missing twirling over his tip. This time, she brought her other hand to his balls, gently stroking them.

Kakashi hissed, not able to handle the amount of pleasure she was giving him any longer. He had to have her.

Prying her off his cock, he ordered her to turn around as he crawled on to the bed behind her, only too pleased with her listening to him.

Sakura spread her knees for him, her hands holding the headboard of the bed, observing his approach.

Steadying himself he first touched her, rubbing her wetness over her clit. Closed her eyes, she moaned his name, pushing herself closer to his body, the foreplay slowly killing her. "Please," she begged him, her nails digging into the wooden frame.

Kakashi, even if he wanted to tease her a bit more, swore after hearing her voice. Placing his cock right at her entrance, he brushed against her a few times, spreading her with just the tip.

Sakura was having none of that and with one swift motion, she pushed against him, embracing his full length. Both of them gasped for air as he filled her completely. She was still adjusting to his cock inside her when he started moving, first slow and steady. Soon after, he grabbed her hips to make his thrusts more powerful. Sakura reached between her legs to massage the sensitive bundle of nerves, her soft moans filling the room, signaling her approaching orgasm.

Kakashi, encouraged by her sweet moans, hammered her even faster until he felt her convulsing around his cock, his name falling off her lips like a prayer. It was the way her smaller body was soft and warm, his for the taking, that tipped him over the edge as well. He left out a feral groan as his hips bucked against her butt, his cock twitching deep within her.

They relished the way their bodies were connected for a bit longer before he slipped out of her, giving a fleeting kiss to the middle of her spine.

Sakura released a content sigh, letting her body collapse on the bed. Her peace did not last long, though, before she groaned, remembering something.

"Can I use your shower?"

Kakashi chuckled at her exhausted voice.

"Of course, kitten, c'mere," he said, helping her up and keeping her upright when her knees decided to not work properly after their passionate endeavor.

He walked them to his bathroom, the bright light making Sakura groan some more, waking her up from her half-sleep.

Convinced that Sakura must have been sleep-walking, Kakashi took the liberty of holding her under the stream of water as he washed both of them. Then, returning with her to the bedroom where he covered her naked body under the blanket, holding her close to his side. Her damp hair smelled of strawberries, he thought as he drifted off to sleep as well.

xx

When Sakura woke up, it was already light out. The smell of morning pine forest was enveloping her body, the warm blanket wrapped around her as she lied on her stomach, one arm curled under her torso. She opened her eyes, just slightly dreading the infamous "morning after", only to find out that Kakashi was not in the bed anymore.

She pulled herself up, holding the blanket in front of herself. Last night, she didn't pay much attention to the bedroom, other things on her mind and all that, but now she took a look around.

The most prominent piece of furniture was definitely the bed, made out of dark wood and covered with ocean blue covers. Each side had a small side table, one of them had a clock on it, clearly Kakashi's usual sleeping side. The floor was the same dark gray stained wooden planks as she's seen in the rest of the apartment. There were two wardrobes, the smaller of the two had picture frames on top of it. Some were from his dancing days, but others gave the impression of being much newer, possibly with students. The window on her left side had cream-colored blinds, matching the square carpet that was around the bed.

Other than the two-door, she faintly recalled one of them leading to the bathroom, that was it. The door to the living room wasn't completely closed and Sakura just now noticed the faint music coming from there. As well as a delicious smell, which made her belly rumble, demanding some of whatever food that was.

Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, Sakura fastened the blanket closer to her body, still naked. As far as she could tell, her own clothes were nowhere in sight. Which wasn't that odd, given she didn't undress in here. The memory of her bold choices brought the heat to her face. Thinking back, she wasn't sure what exactly drove her to act as she did. Was alcohol at fault? Was it Sasuke?

She slipped into the bathroom as she thought more about it. She looked back at the years with Sasuke as she tried to wash the make-up off her face. They used to be happy, or at least she remembered being happy. But over the years, things turned sour for the two of them. He just no longer cared and the harder she tried, the more distant he became. She felt unhappy after he left, but maybe he did both of them justice.

But with Kakashi, it was something new. He did not ask why she needed the help, he just went along with it. He didn't need to ask her if she was okay in the backseat of the taxi. Yet he did. For the first time in years, she felt worthy of affection. She was ready to put the past behind her and just explore what it meant to be a woman.

Granted, if she would act less on an impulse, it would probably not be a meaningless one-night stand, but here she was. In his bathroom, making herself a bit more presentable, still feeling the fathom kisses on her skin.

Sakura left the bathroom with her face clean, the blanket trailing behind her, feeling better than she did in months.

xx

Her mood got even better as she stood at the open entrance to the kitchen. Kakashi didn't notice her yet, or at least he did not turn around from the stove. Next to him on the counter was his phone, playing soft tunes that she didn't recognize. She could see the muscles on his bareback as he lightly swayed his hips. His butt looked even better in the morning light, she concluded.

The window was revealing a small inner court, most of what she could see was just grass, but funny enough, she also spotted a swing. Between her and Kakashi was a table which already had a whole array of breakfast food on it. There were fresh fruit, orange juice, a pot of black coffee with cream on the side of it, slices of dark bread, an assortment of jams and some empty plates.

Kakashi was just flipping the last of what appeared to be crêpes, when the music stopped. As far as Sakura knew, she made no sound since she entered the kitchen, but he turned around. Perhaps sensing her presence, she didn't know.

"Ah," he scratched the back of his head, a shy smile on his lips, "good morning. I didn't wake you up, I hope?"

Sakura shook her head, smiling back.

"Okay, that's good. I thought I could make some breakfast for us," he said, taking his phone off the counter and putting the plate full of crêpes in the middle of the table. Instead of sitting down, he looked at her, almost nervously holding the top of the chair.

She decided to take pity on him. "Nice sweatpants," she said, pointing at the clothing in question, as she sat down at the table.

Kakashi looked down at his light gray sweats with dark shuriken print all over. For a moment he seemed baffled but Sakura could see the second he realized she was just making a joke to diffuse the situation.

"What can I say, they are very comfy," he joined her at the table with a chuckle.

"I bet. So, have you been up long?" she asked as she grabbed a glass of orange juice, taking a sip and readjusting the slipping blanket still wrapped around her body.

"Not really, about an hour? Still on school hours even during the weekend, I'm afraid," his hand stopped in the mid-air, reaching for some bread. "I'm sorry, would you maybe like a shirt or something? I… don't usually do this, so I am not sure what the protocol is."

Sakura looked down at the blanket. It wasn't uncomfy, but she _did_ have to fasten it every once in a while. She felt the heat creep up her face, imagining how silly she must have looked like. "I also wouldn't know, actually. But I guess a shirt would be nice," she said, suddenly very self-aware of her appearance.

Kakashi stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and together they walked back to the bedroom. He opened the bigger wardrobe as well as a drawer on the smaller one. "Just take your pick. I will wait for you with breakfast."

He was almost out of the door again when Sakura's hand stopped him. She was facing the floor when he turned back to her.

"I just want you to know that… That I've enjoyed myself last night."

She didn't see his smile, but she felt his palm, warm on her cheek as he made her look at him.

"That makes both of us," he said before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you in the kitchen."

This time, she didn't stop him, maybe due to the butterflies in her stomach.

xx

She made it back just a few minutes later, dressed in one of his button-up shirts which reached her mid-thigh, picking her underwear from the living room on the way. Kakashi was sipping his coffee, looking out of the window, but turned his head when she entered. She watched the way his gaze followed the length of her bare legs, the bottom hem of his own shirt, too big on her smaller frame, all the way up to her face. The appreciation in his eyes was clear.

"You look cozy," his deep voice did little to calm down her quickening heartbeat.

"Thank you, I _am_ feeling quite cozy," she took her previous place at the table.

Kakashi started piling various foods onto his plate and Sakura followed his suit. Spreading a thin layer of strawberry jam over the crêpe, she rolled it up and cut off a piece. It was delicious.

"Mhmmm, these are really good!"

"I'm glad you like them," he chuckled.

For the next few minutes, they simply enjoyed each other's company while they ate. When they were both done, only sipping on their drinks, Kakashi disturbed the comfortable silence.

"So… What now?" he asked, not unkindly.

Sakura thought about his question for a moment before answering. What now, indeed. Last night was the result of a culmination of her sorrows, sending her into the arms of this man, who was nothing short of a gentleman so far, even making her this breakfast. She was inexperienced in the whole one-night stand situation, but she had a pretty good inkling that this was not how it usually went.

Looking at him now, as he was waiting for her response, she saw no reason to go home just yet.

Standing up, she moved to straddle him, just like she did last night. Steadying herself by lightly gripping his shoulders, she felt his hands slip under the shirt she was wearing, his warm palms making sure she wouldn't hit the table. "I don't know," she whispered, looking into his dark eyes. Hesitantly, she lowered her head towards his and Kakashi met her halfway. His lips were soft against hers as her fingers trailed the skin on the nape of his neck.

When they broke off their kiss, he kept her close, rubbing his nose over her collar bone.

"Would you like to join me for a movie tonight?" he asked between the gentle pecks.

"I think I would like that," she felt him smile against her skin.

She could stay here for a while…

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it, folks! :D My first smut fic is done! XD I wanted to end it on a somewhat fluffy note, but feel free to imagine them doing whatever after the breakfast ^^ I hope you enjoyed the ride, if you did, please drop me a review (that's how I know you would like to see more things like this in the future).

Once again, a big shoutout to everyone who commented, I had your reviews on my second screen while I was writing, whenever I'd feel stuck I'd just look at them and that gave me all the power I needed to continue :D You are all amazing and I appreciate every review, as well as likes and follows! NovemBerries and ollia, I live for the reviews from the two of you! :D

Oh and the quest, who said that I should bump up the rating to M - thank you! I meant to do it, but it was late and it slipped my mind :D


End file.
